Guardian Of The Multiverse
by MasterCaster
Summary: After a bad ending to the episode "No Such Luck", Lincoln meets the guardian of the multiverse, Ink Lincoln! (Collab with AP100) Cover art also by AP100! Chapters 9/9 remastered
1. Another NSL AU

**Updated: 11/22/2018**

 _ **Hello, everyone. Welcome back to he first "Guardian of the Multiverse" story. I'm keeping my promise and re-doing each chapter. Looking back, I'm extremely embarrassed by the many mistakes in this story.**_

 _ **Warning! Lincoln tries to "off" himself but fails.**_

* * *

 **Royal Woods: 9:45 pm**

 **Year: 2016**

Lincoln Loud ran into an alley way with tears running down his eyes. He sat against the brick wall and hugged his legs.

"They think that I'm bad luck, They disowned me! Their only brother...Their only son..." sobbed Lincoln

Lincoln raised his head and looked to the street noticing that vehicles were speeding down the road tonight.

He suddenly came up with a dark idea. If his family treats him like this, what's the point of going on?

"Maybe I can just end it now, My family won't care anyway." Lincoln thought as he got up to his feet and started to walk slowly to the exit of the alleyway.

"A good sprint in the road outta do the job." Lincoln stated as he began to run forward.

But he felt himself forcefully picked up before he ran into the road.

"W-What?" Lincoln muttered fearfully as he saw himself lifted high into the air.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice above boomed

Lincoln looked up to see a floating hooded person holding him up by the back of his shirt.

A second passed which felt like 20 years to Lincoln as he began to freak out.

With Lincoln's thrashing, he slipped through his orange polo and started to fall towards the concrete ground.

"Dang it!" the flying figure said as he quickly flew after Lincoln, his orange polo still in hand.

Lincoln screamed louder as he quickly approached the passing vehicles only to feel his foot be grabbed.

The figure stopped Lincoln's near-death.

"Look, I know that all of this is unusual, but you need to chill out!" The voice commanded as he flew back over to the alley way that Lincoln was in.

The figure gently placed Lincoln feet first on the ground.

Lincoln spun towards the figure that saved him and slowly backed up.

"Hey, don't be scared. Here, put this back on." the figure said as he offered Lincoln his shirt back.

Lincoln's eyes shifted at the hooded man and back to his orange polo in hand.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you.' The man said earnestly

Gulping, Lincoln slowly reached for his polo and as he got close enough, he snatched it away from the figure's hand.

"Rude."

"S-Sorry." Lincoln muttered as he clothed himself.

"So..you mind telling me why you were about to become roadkill?" the figure asked, making Lincoln's blood run cold.

Even though Lincoln knew the answer, he was hesitant to spill.

Yes, he was mad at his family for treating him like bad luck, but it was his fault it escalated so much.

And this guy right in front of him, Lincoln didn't even know what to think.

"Ummm..I don't think you would really be interested or even believe me." Lincoln explained

But the figure could see right past Lincoln's words. By his experience, he has recently been harmed both physically and metaphorically. Times like these tells him that he needs to reveal a little secret to show Lincoln that he ain't so different.

"I know that you're hiding something, Lincoln." he revealed, making Lincoln's heart stop.

"H.."

"How do I know your name? Simple.." The figure interrupted Lincoln as he reached for his hood and pulled back.

The figure revealed himself to have similar appearances to Lincoln such as white hair, caucasian skin, and buck teeth.

Lincoln's jaw dropped as he stared at the person who looked just like him but a few years older, about 15 years of age.

"My name is also Lincoln Loud. But you may call me Ink Linc." Inc Linc explained

Lincoln struggled to find words.

Ink opened his umber brown cloak to reveal that he was wearing an armored suit that consisted of bright orange gloves, boots, and a leathery material covering his hips and pelvis area. On his torso was a blue chest plate and shoulder guards with black going from his sides to above the pelvic area. The elbows, calves, and knees were covered by a steel-like armor that completely surrounds the joint which meets up with the gloves and boots. Around the neck was a black neck guard. Finally, a large brown strap going from his left shoulder to his right hip that held eleven jars of glowing colored liquid in each jar. The colors were _Sky Blue, Sea Foam Green, Purple, Yellow, Red, Orange, Black, Blue, Pink, Green,_ and _Violet. But Lincoln_ could've swore that he saw a twelfth jar that contained white paint, but just for a moment. And on his look-a-like's back, was a three-foot long paintbrush with a purple handle and big brown bristles.

Lincoln took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay..Why do you look like me? Are you like a clone of me that Lisa made? Or is this all a dream?" he asked only for Ink to laugh as he heard these same questions numerous times before.

"To answer your questions: I'm you from an _Alternate Universe,_ an _AU_ for short." he answered

Lincoln blankly stared at Ink Linc.

"Alternate Universe?" he asked, gaining an inch of interest

"Yep. Just like that issue of Ace Savvy where he has to team up with different versions of himself to save the world. You have that issue, right?" Ink questioned

"I-Issue #409, Spring!" Lincoln answered immediately

"That was a nice story arc." Ink beamed

"Wait. But _why_ are you here?" Lincoln asked

Ink Linc smiled as he was about to give an epic introduction.

"I'm the Guardian of the Multiverse! My job is to protect others who can't protect themselves, save those from peril, and let life go on strong! I protect other earths from alternates who wish to either rule or destroy." As Ink says this, he turns his cloak towards Lincoln to show him a logo that printed on the back. The logo was similar to a venn diagram with four circles connecting connecting to each other with an even bigger circle surrounding it.

"That's the Guardian symbol. It means that every world, no matter how strange or screwed up it is, we strive to protect it from danger." Ink Linc clarified

"We? So there's more guardians?" Lincoln questioned.

Ink's proud smile suddenly drooped into a sad expression.

"No, no...I'm...the only one at the moment.." Ink answered with a depressed tone.

Lincoln noticed and decided to change the subject.

"So how did you know I was in danger?" he asked

Ink then remembered why he was here.

"Oh, yeah! I was going to ask you about why you're out here late at night. And why you were about to end your own life." Ink said sternly which made Lincoln gulp

"Well, Ink. This will sound pretty stupid but my family...well, they haven't been too fair to me lately because I may have allowed a little lie to spread." Lincoln explained

Ink started to groan as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess: your family thinks that you're bad luck?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Lincoln scowled.

"How did you know?" he questioned

Ink threw his hands into the air.

"Why do these types of AUs keep popping up everywhere? They're about as bad as Error!" Ink Linc fussed

"Error?" Lincoln asked

Ink sighed.

" _Nice going, Ink-stain_!" Ink cursed mentally

"Error is an alternate Lincoln who has the ability to erase anyone and anything from existence and is also the most wanted criminal in the multiverse. I was out searching for him until I came here and saw you about to do something dumb." Ink explained

"So this _Error_ can erase people? And by erase, it means kill?" Lincoln asked

Ink nodded.

"Well can we go find him so he can erase me?" Lincoln asked again

Ink Linc became horrified.

"Why on God's green earth would you want that?!" Asked Ink Linc

"Ummm...Excuse me, Paint Job! My family cares about luck more than they do me! I'm not worth anything." Lincoln cried

Ink Linc took a deep breath, This wasn't the first time he heard an alternate Loud family member say something like that.

"Lincoln...You do matter. You weren't created on accident. Every Lincoln in the multiverse was made for a reason! One Lincoln got involved in a mafia when he was 12 but he became the boss after he woke up from a year long coma at the age of 14 and he has been doing great things ever since! Another Lincoln with the help of his Lucy solved a crime after their Luan was framed for stealing something valuable from a rich couple. You won't do anything great like that if you decide to end it!" Ink Linc barked

Lincoln processed what Ink had told him.

"Look. How about I take you home and talk to your family so I can see if we can fix this. I've been able to resolve this issue in 40 other dimensions before coming here." Ink offered

Lincoln remained silent.

Ink Linc placed his hands on Lincoln's shoulders.

"Trust me on this, Lincoln. They're just confused and have forgotten what you mean to them. I want to remind them." Ink continued

Lincoln sighed.

"I-I want to see my family." said Lincoln

"Sure, buddy" answered Ink Linc with a smile, believing that he's making progress on this AU.

Ink Linc grabbed the giant paintbrush on his back and quickly swiped the bristles on the ground, leaving an olive green puddle of paint.

Ink stepped onto the liquid and motioned for Lincoln to come towards him.

Lincoln hesitantly walked forward and stepped onto the puddle as well.

"Don't worry. The paint doesn't stain clothes or skin." said Ink as he and Lincoln began to steadily sink in the puddle.

Lincoln, fearing for his life, began to struggle only for Ink to grab him and hold him close.

"Calm down, you won't die!" Ink stated as the paint made it to their waists.

"Oh. And make sure that you close your eyes and mouth and don't breath. This will only take about 8 seconds." said Ink as his and Lincoln's heads finally submerged into the paint.


	2. Enter the Multiverse

**Updated on 11/27/18**

* * *

 **In the loud house backyard...**

A streak of crimson red paint appeared on the backyard tree and began to grow. Ink and Lincoln jumped out of the puddle.

"We'll go to the backdoor and look through it's window, By the smell coming from the house, it seems that it's goulash night." said Ink

Ink Linc turned to Lincoln and saw that he was on his hands and knees.

"You okay?" Ink Linc asked with a concerned voice.

Lincoln raised his head up and looked at Ink with a weak smile.

"Yeah, It's just teleporting like that made me feel very weird." Lincoln answered groggily

"Oh, sorry about that. It always feels weird teleportation for the first or second time." Ink replied with a giggle.

The guardian helped lincoln to his feet and the two walked to the back door, both looked through the small window to see Lincoln's sisters in the kitchen talking with their parents next to them.

"This is literally the best day ever!" Lori happily proclaimed

"Yeah, Now that lincoln and his bad luck are gone, we don't have to fear for our lives anymore!" Lana added

Lincoln heard all of his sisters laugh, He felt heartbroken but he kept listening to see what his parents say.

"Kids, I know that you're ecstatic to have no more bad luck in the house but lincoln is out there, alone." Lynn Sr explained

"We should go find him." Rita suggested

"Don't worry guys, lincoln will just come crawling back. And when he does, he'll have to wear the squirrel costume in order to stay in the house again!" Lynn jr smirked

Everyone in the room agreed.

Ink Linc kept glaring daggers at the family through the door's window. Yet another universe where the family celebrated Lincoln leaving. Usually, the family will realize their mistake and come to their senses before it becomes too late. This one, it seems that the parents still cares about their son, but the sisters...As much as Ink wanted to burst through that door and show them the fury of a guardian...but it was not allowed.

"Don't worry about them Lincoln, They just forgot what being a family means!" said Ink Linc in an aggravated voice.

But Ink saw that Lincoln wasn't by his side anymore. He looked around to see that Lincoln was by the tree next to the portal. Ink walked over to Lincoln.

"Hey..how are you doing?" Ink asked

He heard Lincoln sniffing.

"I-I know it's my fault... I allowed for Lynn's superstition to spread all because of my lie and now look where it's gotten me!" Lincoln sobbed

Ink Linc gazed at the child in distress.

"Lincoln..what do you want to do about all of this?" Ink questioned

Lincoln wiped his nose with his shirt before replying.

"W-Well, earlier I was planning on calling the cops." he answered

"Why didn't you?" Ink scowled

Lincoln stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Because even though I'm really mad at my family, I didn't like the idea of splitting them apart with my parents going to prison and my sisters going into foster care until they are all adopted or turn eighteen. Plus, I felt like my sisters would just hate me even more than already." Lincoln replied

Ink analyzed what Lincoln said. He couldn't help but to feel proud about his generosity.

"Lincoln. Do you want to stay the night at my place and come back tomorrow to see if your family hasn't changed their views on you?" Ink offered

Lincoln nodded.

"I would like that." he answered

Ink Linc guided Lincoln back at the paint portal on the tree and held him close once more.

"Just a warning: Since we will be traveling through the multiverse, you might feel lightheaded." Ink Linc explained

The two went off into the portal, entering the multiverse which was a large black plane what looked to be northern lights which were twilight-colored all around with mirror-like portals to other universes with the mumbled sounds of laughter, crying, and more. Ink held onto Lincoln as he flew through this unfamiliar place to the latter. Lincoln looked around and saw images of different versions of him, his family, and friends. He peered intonations one portal which he recognized the occupants as his dream where he had 10 brothers and he was a girl. Some he found interesting ones: one where he turned into a creature with a flaming skull, another where he was in a hospital bed and his 5 older sisters were hugging him while crying, and one where Luan had a wand and was talking to a white cat, And the last he managed to spot was Lucy all alone with a crow.

Lincoln amazed expression of the new sights were interrupted as he suddenly clamped his eyes shut from a emerging bright light emitting from their journey.

"We're here!"Ink Linc announced

* * *

 **So here is chapter 2, The next chapter will be about Ink Linc and Lincoln entering the Ultra Dimension where Ink's HQ lives. Lincoln will meet a few alternate counterparts especially someone who truly misses Lincoln. And some backstory on Ink Linc. I want to thank AuthorPikmin100 for helping me with this story, Make sure you check** **his profile.**

 **Easter Eggs:**

 **1.) When Lincoln saw an alternate him turning into a creature with a flaming skull, That was a nod to my Loud House/Ghost Rider story called "Brother Of Vengeance".**

 **2.) Where Lincoln saw himself in a hospital bed and his older sisters hugging him was a nod to the story "Requiem For A Loud" by UnderratedHero**

 **3.) The one about Luan and the white cat is a nod to the Loud House One-Shot called "Wizards" by Nightmareking**

 **4.) The last one about Lucy and the crow is a nod to the story "Lucy's Stand" based on a Stephen King Novel by Flagg1991**


	3. The Ultra-Dimension

Lincoln clinches his eyes closed from the sudden bright light, a strong wind flying by him but Lincoln still hung on. Then he felt his feet touch the ground.

"Welcome to the Ultra-Dimension, Lincoln! Ink stated

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes only to close them again.

"Oops...Take a minute buddy, your eyes will set shortly." Ink explained

"Incoln!" a small noise squealed with glee.

"Hehe, someone's here to see you!" Ink smiled

Lincoln knelt down as he was about to grab the source of the voice.

"Hello, Lily!" Lincoln greeted as he opened his eyes only to be confused by what he thought was his little sister.

"Wait...Lily?" Lincoln asked

Lincoln noticed that the baby he was holding looked far different from his baby sister. The infant wore a light blue shirt and a full head of blonde hair, and the infants ears were pierced.

"Lily?" Lincoln asked again

Ink Linc gave off a chuckle.

"Lincoln, This is the first alternate version of your family. This is Lori from the Age-Swap universe!" Ink explained

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Lori? Age-Swap?" Lincoln fumbled his words.

Ink Linc placed his hands behind his back as he started to talk.

"Age-Swap is one of the big 3 of the multiverse. It's where you and your sisters ages have been swapped. Lily was born first, then Lisa, then the twins but Lola was born before Lana this time, Lucy, and so on, While you're 13 instead of Lynn." Ink clarified

Lincoln just looked dumbfounded.

"I know, It's a lot to take in. Follow me so we can bring Lori back to her Lily. And...There is someone who I want you to meet..." said Ink, his voice lowering at the last part.

Ink led Lincoln down the hallway. It took Lincoln a minute to realize that the location he was in seemed odd. It looked like the hallway in his house but much more longer and wider.

Without warning, baby Lori snugged her head on Lincoln's shoulder and fell asleep. Memories of a time before he was accused of bad luck started to flow into his mind, Where his sisters and parents still gave a dang about him.

Lincoln continued to follow Ink until they reached the stairs. The trio began to walk down. The closer Lincoln got, The more voices he heard downstairs.

"Is there a party going on here?" asked Lincoln

"Nah, We usually do parties on holidays or during the summer. You should come sometime, the christmas parties are always the lit!" Ink beamed as they made it to the final step.

"But now Lincoln, I want to introduce you to the alternate visitors." he continued

Lincoln peered into what he assumed to be his old living room that looked like a far more bigger version of it.. He saw countless people that he recognized and some he didn't. Lincoln saw a version of him who looked like he was fresh out of the 90's, A Lori who looked like an old time casino owner from old James Bond films him and his father watched sometimes, a Luan who wore a white robe and had a katana blade, and countless more that he couldn't begin to explain.

"You can go talk to them if you want to, Now if you excuse me I have to go find a few friends of mine." said Ink Linc as he walked into the crowd.

The Guardian disappeared around the corner leading to the dining room. Lincoln trekked into the crowd of alternates.

Lincoln was then bumped by a figure making him stumble but he kept has balance, A single whimper came out of Lori's mouth before she went back to sleep.

"Oops, sorry partner!" the figure apologized

Lincoln looked at the source of the voice and saw that he was facing a stereotypical looking Cowboy with a sheriff badge and a orange bandana around his mouth area.

"Who are you?" asked Lincoln

The cowboy tipped his hat, partly revealing his white hair.

"The name's Lincoln Jeremiah Loud, Sheriff of Royal Cacti!" the cowboy boasted proudly.

Lincoln's gasped.

"You're sheriff?!" he asked

"Yep, I got the title after me and Deputy McBride took down Big Bad Chandler and his crew. Now you seem to be wearing different clothing than in my time. Let me guess...you're from the 20th century?"

Lincoln nodded

"Well in my dimension, It's the year you kids might think that the past was boring but it really isn't. Me and my 10 sisters, which was counted normal at the time, all live in Royal Cacti along with my mother. My pa passed a long time ago. Shame, He never got to see me and ronalda's wedding." Cowboy Lincoln explained

"Ronalda? as in Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln scowled

Cowboy Lincoln nodded.

"Yes sir. We've been married for 3 years and we are expecting a second rugrat very soon. Let me tell you, She is as feisty as she is beautiful! And there are only a few times where I saw her shed tears. But enough about this old gunslinger, Which dimension did you travel from, youngster?" asked Cowboy Lincoln

Lincoln looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, My family thinks that I'm bad.."

"Bad Luck, correct?" Cowboy Lincoln interrupted

Lincoln looked up.

"How did you know?"

"You're not the first Lincoln or Linka to come here because their family thinks they are bad luck. It's pathetic, If my Lynn did something like that then my pa would've placed her over his knee, If I lied about it to make it worse then I would've got placed over his knee as well and me and Lynn would have to go to the creek and pick up rocks! I should travel to your dimension right now with my family and give yours a good talkin' too!" Cowboy Lincoln hollered, spooking baby Lori.

Lori started to cry on Lincoln's shoulder.

Cowboy Lincoln sighed as he knelt down and gently patted Lori's head.

"I apologize, little tater. It's just makes me angry at the families who kick their own kids out for something so childish. My pa would've beat himself up if he found that he had a shed belief in something like that! Families aren't supposed to abandon each other..." said Cowboy Lincoln

Lincoln began to speak.

"Don't worry about it, cowboy me." said Lincoln

Cowboy Lincoln nodded.

"Welp, It's high time I head on home! Ronalda gets furious if I'm not home on time for dinner." he explained.

Cowboy Lincoln walked towards the front door and opened it, On the other side was a blue portal. Cowboy Lincoln entered and traveled home.

Lincoln just stood their for a moment.

"Okay Lori, Let's find your Lily." he said before searching around for someone who looked like a Lily.

It didn't take long for Lori to start hopping in Lincoln's arms.

"Ily! Ily!" Shouted Lori

Lincoln turned to the direction where Lori was facing. Lincoln saw a blonde haired girl about his Lori's age, She was wearing a white shirt with purple stripes, A dark blue skirt with one purple line, two purple ankle warmers, and shoes with the mixture of pink and black.

"Lily?" asked Lincoln

 **So here is chapter 3.**

 **Cowboy Lincoln was a suggestion by NiteOwl18**

 **Ageswap Lily's design is based on Redgirl102's art on deviantart.**

 **The next few chapters will be Lincoln meeting alternate versions of him and his family, Then he will meet the person that Ink wants him to see, And last will be the introduction of Error Lincoln and the origin of Ink Lincoln.**

 **Facts about Cowboy Lincoln:**

 **Age: 25**

 **Year of Birth: 1867**

 **Year he is currently placed: 1892**

 **Occupation: Sheriff; Professional Gunslinger.**

 **Cowboy Lincoln was suggested by: NiteOwl18**

 **Easter eggs:**

 **1.) 90's Lincoln is from the 90's AU by TheFreshKnight on deviantart**

 **2.) Casino Lori is from "The Mafia Loud" by Marv Argon**

 **3.) Samurai Luan is form the Samurai Luan (Samurai Jack parody) AU by Mitchell Movie Productions.**


	4. Table Talk

**Updated on 12/29/18**

"Lily?" Lincoln called

Lily walked up to Lincoln.

"That's my name! And thanks for watching my Lori, she must've ran off as I was talking to gender/ageswap Leon." said older Lily

Lincoln returned The giggling Lori to to her sister.

"So which universe are you from? By that expression, you're from a universe where the birth order is back to normal?" older Lily asked

Lincoln took a minute to find a answer, it's just seeing a grown up Lily made him miss his knowing that she will one day grow up as well.

"Yeah, I'm from a universe where my family thinks that I'm bad luck and they've been forcing me to where that squirrel suit for the last few weeks. I got tired of it so I tried to stand up for myself but my family didn't seem to take me seriously. I ran into town and planned to...end my life, hard to say it now, by running in the street but I was saved by Ink." Lincoln explained

Older Lily looked at Lincoln with a shocked expression.

"So your family didn't stop after the beach?" she questioned

Lincoln shook his head.

"My Family put our Lincoln through the same thing some time ago, but we came to our senses after we left from the beach and spent the next few days trying to apologize to him. Even though my Lincoln says that it's all in the past, I still don't feel like we've apologized enough to him. As the oldest sister, it's my job to protect my younger siblings and that's what all Lori's, Loki's, Lily's, Leon's, and even Lincoln's who are firstborn are supposed to do but I feel like a failure all because of that." Lily stated

Lincoln felt bad for Lily, he starts to wonder if his family is missing him at this moment.

"Don't say that, I was the one who made the matter worse by lying, so did your Lincoln. If we didn't make what Lynn said true then none of this would've happened." said Lincoln

Lily gave a small grin.

"You're just like my Lincoln, whenever me or my sisters do something wrong and start to feel bad, my Linky will say how one part of the problem is his fault so we won't feel so bad after. It's adorable when he tries to help." said Lily as she reached into he purse and grabbed her phone.

"This is my family!" said Lily as she pulled up a picture. Lincoln marveled at the sight of his alternate family, All his older sisters were now younger and his younger sisters all older.

Lori than started to rub her eyes and whined.

"Uh, oh. Someone's sleepy. It was nice to meet you alternate Lincoln, I hope everything goes good in your universe." said Lily as she and her Lori left through the front door into a portal back to their dimension.

"When I get home, I'm going to give my Lincoln a big sister hug" Lily thought as she re-entered her world.

Lincoln was once again alone in a large group of alternates only to feel a hand on his shoulder, He turns to see Ink Linc staring at him.

"Hey Lincoln, How you've been doing?" Ink Linc asked

"I'm fine, Just ran into a few people. One was me as a cowboy and the next was an older Lily." Lincoln replied

"Wild West and Ageswap, nice people. So Lincoln, do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" Ink questioned

Lincoln looked up

"Well i could go for something." Lincoln answered

Lincoln followed Ink through the living room to the dining room where he saw that it wasn't like his old one. It looked like a food court you would see like in a mall. Alternates sitting at tables. Talking, eating, texting, sleeping, drinking(no alcohol involved with children around).

"If you think this is impressive then wait till you see the kitchen!" Ink smiled as he lead Lincoln to it's entrance. The kitchen was even more bigger than the living room and dining room combined. Galleries filled with food like you see at a buffet, chefs preparing food for all. Lynn Sr's, Rita's, even a few of Clyde's, Lincoln's,and Lori's and others who are chefs on their worlds. Ink and Lincoln saw a Lynn Sr approach them.

"Hey Ink, It's time for me to go home." said Lynn Sr

"Alright Lynn, here's your pay." Said Ink as he grabbed his paintbrush and brushed it across his hand. ten $100 dollar bills came out.

"Thanks Ink. Oh, Hello alternate Lincoln!" Lynn Sr greeted as he reached his hand out.

Lincoln slowly stepped back, Making Lynn Sr give a worried look.

"You okay?" Lynn Sr asked in concern

Ink Linc saw this and began to speak.

"Sorry Lynn, He's from a a universe where his family still believes that he's bad luck." said Ink Linc

Lynn Sr nodded in understanding

"Hey Lincoln, I'm sorry for what is going on your universe. I don't have a Lincoln in my universe, But a Linka instead. We didn't go through this so I don't know exactly what it was like but just so you know, Even though I'm not your real father, I'm technically your dad. And even if you might not hear this from your Lynn Sr, You can hear it from this one. I'm Sorry!" Lynn Sr apologized

Lincoln let a few tears stream down his face as he hugged his alternate dad's neck. Ink Linc gave a warm smile at the sight. Lynn Sr rubbed Lincoln's head and walked away to return to his dimension.

 **Sometime Later...**

"And that's the story of _"Stories and Tales from Dimension 63_ ". " Ink Linc told as Lincoln and Lincoln as the two sat at a table.

"That was Awesome!" said Lincoln with excitement

Ink Linc nodded.

"Some of the people here are actually from that AU as well." said Ink as he raised a glass of soda to his lips and drank.

Lincoln took another slurp of his milkshake.

"So Ink, since you're a Guardian, do you have enemies?" asked Lincoln

Ink nodded.

"Yeah...Some are evil versions of you and your sisters, others of yours and your sisters friends, A group called The Proto-Sisters which I had multiple run-in's with in the past, They are currently in a dimension called "Chains of Reality" where I visit often to make sure the Porto-Sisters plan don't succeed, And last..."

"Error Lincoln?" Lincoln interrupted

"Yes..." said Ink coldly

"Who is Error exactly?" Asked Lincoln

Ink leaned on the table

"Error has been around longer than I've been a Guardian, When my mentor was still around." Ink answered

Lincoln looked in surprise.

"You had a mentor?" Asked Lincoln

"Yes, But to know about Error you have to know about me first." said Ink Linc

Lincoln looked at his plate and cup to see that they were both empty.

"Might need some more grub for a story." Said Lincoln

 **A few minutes later...**

"I'm back!" Said Lincoln

"Good, Let me tell you about my mentor who was known as Void Lincoln." Ink Linc began

 **Here is chapter 4! In chapter 5, We will learn more about Ink and his origins and a little bit about Error Lincoln.**

 **Void Lincoln is owned by AuthorPikmin100, and what will happen to Void, Pikmin did agree to this.**

 **The proto-sisters are owned by exotos135 in his story "Chains of Reality".**

 **"Stories and Tales from Dimension 63" is by OmegaUltra.**


	5. The original Guardians

**I decided to delete the last four chapters and I'll post the re-made ones so you all can know when the next chapter comes.**

* * *

 **Updated on 1(M)/10(D)/2019**

"The exact time of the multiverse's creation is something I really don't know since Void told me that time moves weirdly around here so it could've been around for years for all I know. Anyways, when the multiverse began, Void and his brother Anti-Void were manifested with great power, knowledge, and the desire to do good. Void and Anti created the Ultra-Dimension as their base of operations and home along with allowing alternates to visit. They both watched as the multiverse grew with each new AU that manifested itself. They saw fantastic adventures unfold along with...very _questionable_ realities that involved topics that I find you too young to know about. But no matter how bad or wicked an AU was, those two were determined to protect the inhabitants. "

"Wow!" Lincoln marveled

"Yep, Now this is where I come in..." said Ink as he took a deep breath.

"My AU was...unique." he continued

"How?" Lincoln asked

"I..don't really want to talk about it, it's complicated. Anyways, I was eleven when Void found my AU and decided to take me in seeing how I was alone."

"Didn't you have a family of your own in your original world?" Lincoln interrupted

"Well, yeah. But like I said, complicated." Ink answered as he continued his story.

"Early on, Void offered to train me as his apprentice and I accepted. He taught me how the multiverse works, the types of AU's I'll be seeing, and the characters who inhabit these worlds. He taught me how to fight, how to face my fears and how to use the abilities that he eventually gifted me with. He gave me the name " _Ink_ " because he saw my creative attitude, gave me a training brush much like his, and helped me make friends. Life was sweet! Until..."

"Until?" Lincoln questioned

Ink sighed.

"Until one day, Me, void, and anti, visited an AU that was in need of aid. Void warned me about threats to the multiverse, people who wish to destroy or rule it and always told me to proceed with caution when battling one alone. But this was the time where I was more hard headed so I just thought that we could win easily against any threat. But I was wrong...That day was the first day I met Error Lincoln and my life changed forever. Error decided that the AU we were currently visiting was going to be his next target. I was extremely terrified of him, especially his appearance. I saw him kill people with these strange blue wires that came out of his fingertips, he was laughing while doing it. Void ordered me to get people to safety as him and Anti began Error. So I did my job, helping people pass through the portal to the Ultra-Dimension. But little did I know, Error managed to get around Void and Anti as he flew towards me. I looked up at and froze with fright as I was about to experience death. But I didn't...Before the wires touched me, Void quickly jumped in the way and took the hit. He was erased on the spot, He died saving me and the only thing left from him was his paintbrush that I carry today. Error gave a distorted laugh as his wired grabbed my old paintbrush and snapped it in two. I was about to accept fate until Anti got Error in a choke hold and told me to leave. I grabbed Ink's paintbrush and opened a portal to find help. I later returned only to find out that I was too late. Anti was killed and the only thing left of him was his weapons on the ground which I took. I watched helplessly as Error destroyed the rest of the AU. I soon returned to the Ultra-Dimension with great anger and a taste for vengeance. But I thought if it was what my brothers wanted. They didn't want that...A day later, A funeral was held dedicated to Void and Anti-Void along with the fallen AU with the occupants erased along with it and a statue in dedication was built in the backyard which I will show you later. I was soon called to become the next Guardian and I accepted it. Now I continue Void's work in hopes that one day, Error will be defeated. It's been about two years since they died. I continued being a Guardian and protected worlds while having few run-ins with Error. There was this one time where he tried to kill this girl my age named Liberty Loud."

"I think I can tell my own story, Ink!" a female voice snapped

The two turned around to see a girl who was Ink's age with long, white hair, an orange tank top ,a dark blue skirt, long white socks, and black shoes. This is Liberty Loud.

"Oh hey, Liberty! How are things?" Ink asked

Liberty rolled her eyes.

"The usual." Liberty answered in a bored voice.

Ink looks towards Lincoln.

"Lincoln, this is my girlfriend, Liberty. Liberty meet Lincoln." Ink stated

"Hi." she greeted before turning to Ink.

"I met countless Lincoln's before, why did you introduce me to one?" she asked

"He's from a bad AU. One involving luck." Ink answered

Liberty silently nodded.

"Anyways, was there something you wanted, Libs?" he asked

"Oh, yeah. I have word that something's going down in the " _Lone Loud_ " universe. It may be best if you get a move on to make sure nothing bad happens to that Lynn." Liberty explained

"Alright, Sorry Lincoln but I got work to do. Liberty, make sure that Lincoln meets the "person" I was talking about." said Ink

Liberty nodded.

Ink left the dining room to go on his journey only to be stopped by a Lincoln Look-a-like named Jack, an old friend of Ink.

"Hey Ink, are you going on another adventure?" Jack asked

"Hello Jack, yes I am. And how's your Lincoln doing?" Ink replied

Jack leaned against a wall.

"He's doing fine. So...can I go with you?!" Jack questioned immediately

Ink crossed his arms

"No." He replied

Jack looked at Ink with sad eyes.

"Why nooooooooooooooot?" Jack whined

Ink raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't remember what happened last time?" he scowled

Jack shook his head.

"You brought a flask with you and got drunk which lead to you stealing a police car and dealing out your own brand of justice." Ink answered.

Jack scratched his head.

"It couldn't of been _that_ bad." he defended

"Really? You drove past every street and if you ever saw an alleyway with someone inside, you proceeded to shout at them saying if they commit a crime, then you're gonna take them along with every priest you believed to be a predator to your father so he can get rid of them." Ink continued

"Hey, my dad wouldn't do anything to them." Jack stated

"Your dad's the Slender man, I doubt that _peaceful resolve_ is on his list."

"Well that was so long ago..."

"That was last week." Ink interrupted

Jack scowled

"You know, for a guardian you can be a big, whiny ..."

Ink quickly covers Jack's mouth with his hand before he is able to speak the next word.

"Bro, there are kids here. Watch you're language!" Ink snapped

Jack rolled his eyes as he gave out a muffled " _Fine._ "

Ink released his hand from over Jack's mouth.

"You're such a boy scout." Jack growled

"And you're just a red hood wannabe." Ink fired back

"..."

"..."

"So can I go with you?" Jack again

"Yeah, sure." Ink shrugged

Jack jumped in joy as he and Ink left through a paint portal.

* * *

Back with Liberty and Lincoln...

"So Ink told you his origin?" asked Liberty

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him. Why does this Error do these things?" Lincoln questioned

Liberty sat back into a chair.

"I have an idea, the guy's insane." she answered

Lincoln leaned his head slightly.

"Did he ever give off any clue about why he does what he does?" asked Lincoln

Liberty thought about what Lincoln asked and looked back until she found something.

"Yeah, actually. It was the first day that I met Ink when I heard about it from the glitch himself." she responded

"Well, what did he say?" Lincoln asked again.

"Okay, it started out like this..."

* * *

 **So this is the origin of Ink Lincoln. We learned about the original Guardians and how they died at the hands of Error Lincoln. And yes, AuthorPikmin100 did agree this and it is canon.**

 **References:**

 **1.) Core Lucy is another character of mine who will show up.**

 **2.) Liberty Loud is the fandom's version of genderbend Lincoln(possibly owned by JumpJump, as I was told). This version if Liberty is 15 years old.**

 **3.) Lone Loud is a story by Mr Dusk , be sure to check out his stories.**

 **4.) Jack is a OC owned by Red the Pokemon Master**


	6. Voices

**Updated on 1/17/2019**

* * *

"It was a few years ago. I decided to travel the multiverse from my original dimension for the fun of it. But that's when Error caught me..."

 **Flashback:**

Liberty Loud grunts as blue wires wrap around her arms and holds her tight.

"Hello, Liberty Loud!" the being known as Error Lincoln greeted

Liberty inspected the being in front of her, completely horrified by his appearance.

"What kind of Lincoln are you?" asked Liberty

Errors smile grew

"A very special Lincoln Loud." Error replied

"I wouldn't call looking that way as special..AAACCK!" Liberty hacks as the wires suddenly grew tighter.

Error Lincoln glared at Liberty before speaking:

"I'll have you know that I'm the true Lincoln Loud. The Lincoln Loud from the canonverse, itself!" Error boasted

The wires around Liberty's torso loosens enough to where she can finally catch her breath.

"H-How?" she wheezes

Error sighs.

"It's sad, really. I was destined for great things but all of that was taken from me all so suddenly. I remember that night when me and my sisters were fighting over a slice of pizza, and another when I desperately tried to make Lori leave the bathroom so I could relieve myself. One day, I started making plans to watch the season finale of my favorite show that was coming on the next day, I kept making suggestions about how to distract each of my sisters in order for my plan to work! Until...everything froze." Error said as he stared off into space.

"Froze?" Liberty questioned, hoping to keep error distracted.

"Yes. As if someone pulled the plug on reality. Everything went dark, and I was lost in a black nothingness. I was terrified. I tried to call for my family, anyone, anything that could hear me. But for some reason, my body became pitch black as green codes littered everywhere. That's when I felt a stinging pain take me whole. And then...I began to hear voices."

" _Oh, great. Another lunatic._ " Liberty thought as she carefully moved her body to free herself from the wires.

"I heard voices from all around. They all sounded panicked, all asking what happened to me. I heard something about a virus infecting my file..whatever that meant. And things about me "t _errifying the viewers_ " if I was aired this way and how I " _needed to be replaced_ ". I didn't understand what was going on. So many voices talking all at once, giving me a splitting headache."

Error went silent for a few seconds.

" _Just erase him_ " Is what I heard.." he continued

"Suddenly, a white light came out of no where and began to surround me. I tried to run but I was still frozen where I stood. I struggled, I fought, I screamed to the top of my lungs!..and that's when it happened. I was in another plane of existence, another void. I finally looked right after to see what this _virus_ did to me. It changed me, I was a freak. _Why is my skin pitch black? Why are there blue wires coming out of my fingertips?_ I soon learned that I had weird abilities, I could fly, I could move the wires, and it wasn't long after when I accidentally opened a portal."

"Where are you going with this?" Liberty questioned only to have wished she kept her mouth shut as he tightened his wires.

"Well, looks like I won't bore you with the details then. I learned about alternate realities and how they worked. What could happen if something went differently? What would happen if this person dates this person? I wondered where all of these alternate universes came from. I got my answer...I found the barrier to the canonverse, right smack-dab in the middle of the multiverse. Just one look and I knew that's where my home is. But I couldn't enter no matter how hard I tried. I saw into it however, and guess what I saw?"

"Who?" Liberty replied

"My replacement...I saw him manifest where I disappeared and acted like nothing happened as he went to work." Error answered coldly.

Liberty started to grow nervous.

"I learned that some imposter took my place..he was there to make my sisters laugh when it should've been me. Made up plans that I wanted to do. I cussed, I cried, I screamed for the injustice that was my life at that very moment. But that's when I learned something very, very interesting. You see, anything that happens in the canonverse, the multiverse copies. The time where my imposter posted the embarrassing video of my sisters on the internet, a bundle of AU's came out about it along with plenty more adventures that my fake took from me. To speed things along, I learned that I could erase anyone and anything with my wires, so that's when I decided to enact revenge. If I can't get into the multiverse by force, then I'll enter the other way."

"And what is this _"other way"? "_ asked Liberty

"It turns out that every alternate version of me and my family and friends have a piece of energy that keeps us connected to the canonverse. Every time I erased someone, I absorb the energy and grow stronger. If I have enough energy, then I will be allowed back into where I belong and set things right!" said Error explained with glee

"And killing your so-called imposter and his sisters will set things right?" the white haired girl asked

"No, Liberty. I love my sisters, the canon ones I mean. But they don't know what happened to me, they have no knowledge that I've been replaced. Heck, they don't even know how special they really are! But they're tainted with the false feelings of my replacement, so alternate versions of my sisters will cherish the alternate versions of my imposter, an error that I fix. The Lori's who's bones I've shattered, The Leni's who thought they could reason with me, The Luna's who begged for mercy, The Luan's I tore apart, The Lynn's who tried to fight back, The Lucy's who tried to hide, The Lana's who attempted to run, The Lola's who cried for someone to save them, The Lisa's whose minds I've broke, and the Lily's...must I go into detail?" Error cackled

Liberty's blood ran cold at the thoughts of the innocent people who have died by this mad man.

"You're a monster!" Liberty growled

Error began to laugh.

"Me? A monster? Nonononono. The true monsters are the AU's that has the loud family pain! How many universes are there where the louds suffered heartbreaks? How many suffered pain? How many died because it was " _part of their story"?_ So tell me...Who's the true monster here? Me, I'm just freeing them from their prisons and ending their scripted lives! Or the AU's based after that fake?" Error questioned

"You're still the monster here you freak!" shouted Liberty

Error grew furious but quickly calmed down.

"Liberty, have you wondered why I've told you my origin instead of killing you?" asked Error

"Why?" Liberty scowled

The wires around Liberty loosened just enough so she's no longer restrained.

"Simple, you and me are alike! We were both replaced! I was replaced by my copy while you were replaced by Linka Loud in the canonverse. Join me and we will destroy them both!" said Error

Liberty replied by spitting in Error's face.

"I don't care if I was replaced, I've heard about a few Liberties disappearing from the multiverse. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I'll admit, I killed a few Liberties. Only because they were just copies of you as well and we don't need that." Error answered as he wiped the spit off of his face.

"Well forget it, just wait until the guardians hears ab..."

"The Guardians are dead!" Error Lincoln interrupted

Liberty grew speechless.

"That's right! Him and Anti-Void died by my hands while their little apprentice ran away like a little girl." Error laughed

Liberty remained quiet.

"One last chance, liberty. Join me and my army and we can take back our true places!" Error offered

Liberty gave Error a determination look.

"I rather die then join you!" Said Liberty

Error's creepy smile melted to a gruesome frown.

"Fine! The Liberty character was trash anyway!" Error growled as his wires tightened around Liberty once more.

"You know, I won't erase you. I'll just squeeze you so hard that your head pops off!"

Liberty begins to scream as she feels her body under immense pressure.

* * *

"What happened next?" Lincoln asked in excitement

Liberty smiled

"Ink happened."

* * *

Before Error could claim another victim in cold blood, he was met with an impact on the back of his head. The pain was sudden and spread rapidly around his body, feeling like a bowling ball smashing against a peanut. The pain made Error lose focus on his wires which released Liberty as she landed safely on a random meteor that managed to exit from a space themed AU.

Error placed his hand on the back of his head and felt a liquid substance.

"Blood?" Error thought in horror, believing that he could no longer bleed.

He looked at his hand and noticed the liquid was green.

"Paint?!" Said Error Lincoln

" **ERROR!** "

Error and Liberty turned to the source of the noise and saw nothing more than Ink Linc glaring at Error.

"Ah, so the boy scout returns? If you want you can run away like last time." Error teased

"Sorry, Error. But things are different this time around." Ink Linc threatened

Error smiled.

"You're right. This time, I'll make sure to kill you!" said Error as he lunged towards Ink

Liberty watched as Ink dodged and blocked error's wires with the big paintbrush in his hand and managed to get close to land a right hook on error's face.

While Error was disoriented, Ink grabbed him and hurled error towards the meteor that Liberty was standing on. The force of the impact launched Liberty off of the crater and into the air only to be caught by Ink.

"Sorry about that, just got a little carried away there." Ink said to Liberty

Liberty looked at Ink and saw that he was another Lincoln. She didn't know why but there's something about _this_ Lincoln that she couldn't shake.

"I-It's alright." Liberty blushed

* * *

"It didn't take long for me and Ink to enter the Ultra-Dimension. He soon got me medical attention, made sure I was fed, introduced me to his friends, and even offered to let me stay in this dimension for as long as I wanted. We began to talk to each other and saw how we have a lot in common and that we were the same age. Not long after, we started to date" Liberty sighed as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Wow, Ink really is so cool!" Lincoln smiled

"And funny, and smart, and handsome, and..." Liberty stopped as she looked at Lincoln to see him staring at her.

"S-Sorry, got taken away." she blushed

Both sat in awkward silence.

"Anyways! There's someone here that Ink wants you to meet." Liberty announced quickly

She quickly ran out of the room. It took sometime before Liberty finally came back.

"Okay, Lincoln. Turn around!" said Liberty

Lincoln turned to see a familiar face, a face he remembered being hostile towards him back at home. The face of a sport-loving sister.

"Lynn?"

* * *

 **I did make a few changes about Error's origin. I decided that I didn't like the fact they everyone knew that they aren't real concept, it just felt odd to me.**


	7. Forgiveness

"Lynn?" said Lincoln, feeling frozen in place.

Liberty Loud placed her hand on the alternate Lynn's shoulder to comfort her.

Upon looking at his sister duplicate, he that this Lynn looked miserable and depressed, something he has never seen Lynn like before. . She had dark bags under her eyes that you could see from miles, her hair was still in a ponytail but messed up, her clothes had dark stains on them with a few rips, and her exposed skin had small bandages on them.

"Lincoln?" asked the alternate Lynn, her eyes widening slightly.

Lincoln faced Liberty.

"Liberty, what happened to her?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"She's from another bad luck universe where things went much worse than yours did." Liberty answered

"How bad?" Lincoln asks again as he glances towards Lynn once more.

"Well, remember that day you were forced to wear that squirrel costume at the beach?" Liberty questioned

Lincoln nodded.

"The difference between you and her Lincoln is that you came home alive." Liberty answered seriously, making Lincoln's jaw drop.

Lynn sniffed and shook as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Her Lincoln had a heatstroke while they were at the beach, he later died in the hospital." Liberty continued

"Her parents were arrested after the truth about _why_ their son was wearing a suit like that on such a hot day was revealed. The sisters blamed Lynn believing that she was the real carrier of bad luck since unfortunate events continued to take place even after Lincoln died. Everyone at school saw Lynn as a monster, she was kicked off of her teams, and her own sisters, besides Lily, hated her guts. They tormented her every chance they got, but it all fell apart when her Pop-Pop, who became Lynn's and her sister's legal guardian, fell down the stairs and went to the hospital. In an act of revenge, the sisters took all of Lynn's possessions into the backyard and burned it all. That's when Lynn realized that she caused enough trouble so she decided to ki...end her suffering. She attempted to jump off a bridge into the cold waters only for Ink to save her at the last second. Ink tried to reason with Lori but she didn't listen so Lynn was brought here. She's been like this ever since." Liberty explained as Lynn held her tight, crying.

Lincoln saw how broken Lynn was. He saw his Lynn cry before...but this..

"How long has she been here?" Lincoln asked

"About a week." Liberty replied

Lincoln started to think about the current situation.

"So Ink wanted me to be the one to talk to this Lynn, why?" questioned Lincoln

"Let me ask you something, Lincoln. Do you hate your Lynn?" asked Liberty

"What?" Lincoln scowled

"After all that has happened to you. Lynn believing in a superstition and it escalated to you becoming an outcast to your own family? Does that make you mad at her? Does that make you hate her?" Liberty asked again as her eyes narrowed.

Lincoln looked down at his feet and began to think. True, he's still mad at his sister but not enough to hate her. Truthfully, he should be more mad at himself for playing along with Lynn's fears instead of keeping quiet and allowing Lynn's words to blow over. So technically, this Lynn's sadness was caused by her brother's actions. Maybe this is what Ink wanted, to have him not only forgive Lynn but also himself, and to also help this Lynn.

Lincoln walks up to the depressed 13 year old.

"Hey, Lynn." Lincoln greets with a small smile.

Alternate Lynn wiped her face as she looked at Lincoln.

"H-hello?" she answered

"How are you feeling?" He asked kindly

Lynn's eyes faced down.

"Terrible" Lynn muttered sadly

Lincoln decided to get to the point.

"I forgive you!" Lincoln announced

Lynn looked back at Lincoln.

"What?" She asked

"I heard about what happened to your Lincoln and I apologize. I'm sorry that your family hated you, that your friends left you, that your whole life was ruined. And I know that you might think that your Lincoln hates you for what happened to him but he might not. If your Lincoln is like me then he would forgive you. I was mad at my Lynn until I started to think about the situation more, I realize that I was also to blame for what happened and when I get back home, I'll make amends with my whole family. And hopefully you can with yours." Lincoln explained

Lynn was unsure about this but Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln questioned

"When Ink tried to talk to her family, they made it clear that she's no longer welcome.." Liberty answered

Lincoln couldn't believe it, Ink tried to bring that family back together because he believes that a family should always stick together even if he himself had no family of his own.

Time for Plan B!

"Well...you can stay with me in my world." Lincoln offered

Lynn quickly looked up, a faint scent of life came back to her eyes.

"Ink's planning on bringing me home tomorrow so I can convince my family to allow you to live with us. Granted, you will either have to bunk with my Lynn but she'll like the idea of having a sparring partner who can get on her level, and Lisa will have to come up with an explanation on how why there's another Lynn. But you'll be welcome! What do you say?" Lincoln asked

Something happened to Lynn. Tears rained from her face but not of sadness. For the first time in a long time, Lynn was crying tears of joy.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Lynn yelled as she grabbed Lincoln into a hug, Liberty soon joined the group hug.

Just then, Lincoln started to sniff a few times.

"You crying, Lincoln?" Liberty teased

"No" said Lincoln as he held his nose. "Something just smells really bad!" he added.

It only took Lynn a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about.

"oh...it's been a while since I showered." Lynn blushed

"I'll get you some spare clothes." said Liberty

But the small celebration was interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY, WE NEED SOME MEDICS IN HERE!" Jack screamed from the giant living room.

* * *

 **Lincoln's Universe...**

The neighborhood of Royal Woods was quiet with nothing extraordinary happening...if only..

In the backyard of the loud house, a black portal with error codes all around appeared, emerging out of the portal was the multiversal destroyer himself, Error Lincoln!

"Run, run, as fast as you can! Hide, hide anywhere you can find, because a fatal error is about to occur. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Error Lincoln laughed as he began to walk towards the backdoor of the Loud House, only to stop by the sound of an old voice.

"Loud, is that you?" the voice who belongs to Mr. Grouse asked

Error turned towards the old man who was standing in his backyard.

"What in blazes are you wearing?" Mr. Grouse scowled

Error smiled and began to walk towards the old man.

"Are you going goth like your sister? One's enough!" Mr. Grouse snapped

Error stuck out his arm, allowing his blue strings to come out of his fingertips, wrapping around Mr. Grouse.

"H...Hey?! What's going on!" Grouse asked with fright

"Hehehehehe!" Error Lincoln chuckled darkly

The blue wires began to light up around the old man, emitting a strange form of electricity around him.

Mr. Grouse tried to break free but wasn't strong enough, the feeling of being slowly tore apart filled him. He tried to scream but he had no luck. Mr. Grouse's body disappeared in erasure. A piece of this world's Mr. Grouse was absorbed by Error.

"You've always feared death, grouse, but you probably weren't expecting it to look like me." Error Lincoln taunted as his strings went back into his hands.

Error than walked into the back porch and looked through the window, inside he could see some of the Loud Family walking around with worried looks on their faces.

"Has anyone heard from Lincoln yet?" asked Lynn Sr

"Not yet, pops." Luna answered

"Oh, why did we let him run away, why did we put luck over our own son?!" Rita cried

Error then spotted Lily sitting on the ground holding Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bunbun.

He also saw Lynn leaning against the fridge, holding a picture of her and Lincoln when they were younger, tears rolled down her cheek as guilt overwhelmed her. Her brother ran away only a few short hours ago and is somewhere out there in the cold..and it's her own fault.

"Awwww, their Lincoln ran away? Maybe I should help this family by putting them out of their misery!" Error Lincoln thought as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Someone's at the door." Rita announced

"Maybe it's Lincoln!" Lynn smiled.

Lynn got up and ran towards the door.

She quickly opens it with a wide smile and the goal to wrap her brother in a hug and apologize but puts on a confused face at what she was seeing.

"Lincoln?" Lynn asked

Error smiled.

"That's right! Come here and give your brother a biiiiiiiiiig hug."

* * *

 **Lincoln has befriended the new Lynn in the Ultra-Dimension..though he might want to get used to her after tonight.**


	8. Ink Lincoln vs Error Lincoln

"WE NEED A MEDIC!"

Everyone around heard the voice of Jack yelling in the giant living room.

"Oh no!" Liberty gasped as she scurried to the living room with Lincoln and his new Lynn right behind them.

"Liberty, what's happening? Is ink hurt?" Lincoln asked worriedly

"Hopefully not. Ink is near-invulnerable, the only thing that can hurt him is a lucky shot or someone who is on his level of power." Liberty answered

The trio pushed passed the chatting crowds to see Ink and Jack along with someone in Ink's arms. It was another version of Lynn but a few years older.

She was resting in Ink's arms unconscious, she looked dirty and beaten up along with a small bleeding wound at the side of her head.

Just then, an alternate loud family all dressed up in doctors and nurse uniforms rushed down the stairs with a gurney. They took Lynn out of Ink's arms and placed her on the gurney and took off on an elevator not far from them.

As they strolled the Lynn away, Ink looked at his hand and saw red liquid on his gloves, it wasn't paint. Every one stayed silent.

Jack began to feel weird about the awkward silence.

"Well...That's enough excitement for one night! I'm heading home." Jack immediately stated as he patted Ink on the shoulder and made his exit through the front door back to his own universe.

Everyone continued to face Ink as he stared at the blood on his gloves, he quickly snapped out of it.

"Alright everyone, the situation has been defused! It's getting late in some realities so anyone who isn't staying here, it's time for you to go home!" Ink announced

A large amount of alternates made their way to the front door, entering into the portal back to their realities while the alternates who were currently living in the Ultra-Dimension headed up the stairs, back into the food court, or on the many couches.

Ink walked into the food court and sat down on the chair he did earlier as his girlfriend and two other friends followed. A young teen about Ink's age came up to Ink dressed as an old fashioned waitress, Lincoln immediately recognized her as Tabby, an older version of the british rocker he knows from back home.

"Would you like anything, Ink?" Tabby smiled

Ink looked up to the waitress.

"A cola please." He answered

She nodded and walked away.

Ink looked towards the three figures looking at him and he faced Lincoln.

"That's a Tabby from an AU based during the 1950's...another AU that Error destroyed." said Ink grimly, showing that he wasn't in the best of moods.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Liberty sat downstairs the table.

Liberty placed a hand on Ink's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Inky?" Liberty cooed towards her love.

Ink looked towards his gloves, her eyes followed.

"Is that...blood?" She asked, knowing Ink's phobia of the red liquid.

Ink nodded

"And I can't stand the sight of it!" Ink snapped as he took off his gloves and threw them on the table.

"What happened?" Lincoln questioned with a concerned tone in his voice.

Ink sighed.

"That Lynn I just brought here with Jack: I visited her world only to find her lying unconscious on the floor of an RV as her forehead bled from where a bullet grazed her, and while that was happening, there was two other men in the RV getting shot at by people outside. I commanded Jack to stop the bleeding as I went to clear the rest of the shooters, one was accidentally shot by his comrade and he fell towards me, I grabbed him and my hands landed on his gunshot wound. The rest is another story but we got back here in due time." Ink answered

The Guardian then saw the Lynn he saved last week next to Lincoln.

"Hey, I see that you finally met Lincoln!" Ink beamed, hoping the previous conversation.

"Yeah. I figured out why you wanted me to talk to her. And it helped us both with our problem!" said Lincoln as he smiled towards his new Lynn as she smiled back at him.

"Good, I'm glad that you forgive your family." Ink replied

"Oh, also Ink?" Lincoln began

"Yes?"

"I was hoping that you could bring me home tomorrow like planned. I was also hoping that I could take Lynn with me so she can be a part of my family." Lincoln continued

Ink narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin to show that he's thinking.

Lincoln and Lynn started to sweat with the suspense of Ink's delaying answer.

Ink then opened his mouth.

"I see no problem with that." he smiled

Lincoln and Lynn cheered as they hugged each other.

"I can't help but to feel sorry for you though. Now you'll be getting double dutch ovens for the rest of your life." Ink joked

"It's the punchbuggy game that Lynn likes to play on road trips that I'm most worried about." Lincoln quipped, making Lynn laugh.

"But seriously. I would like to make amends with my family tomorrow. As for tonight, I want to make plans for my Lynn and her living conditions in my universe." Lincoln replied

"I see what you mean. I guess I can put a bunk bed in your Lynn's and Lucy's room so BL!Lynn can have somewhere to sleep." Ink replied

Lincoln smiled as his new sister hugged him.

"Here's your cola, Ink!" 50's Tabby announced.

* * *

A few hours went by and the four characters were talking and laughing. Lynn soon decided to take a shower and go to on to bed as Liberty soon followed. All who was left in the food court was Ink, Lincoln, and a few alternates who worked as janitor's.

" _HAHAHA_! And that time you.. _HAHA!_.. dressed as a girl so you could go to work with your Dad!" Ink laughed

Lincoln had his head resting in his hands to hide his embarrased blush.

"Yeah...It was one of those strange days." Lincoln sighed

"And.. _hehe.._ That time your family got..HAHA..T-The flu that made you all act like zombies! _HAHAHA!_ Man, you guys are really dramatic when you're sick!". Ink giggled some more.

After a few moments...

"Hey, Ink." Lincoln asked

"Yeah, friend?" He answered

"Earlier, Liberty told me about how you and her first met, along with telling me about Error's origins. Well at one part, she said something about him being the true Lincoln Loud and things about the Canonverse. What is the Canonverse?" Lincoln asked

Ink stared at Lincoln.

"Follow me." Ink replied

* * *

Ink and Lincoln walked into the living room and into another room that Lincoln would know as his parent's bedroom.

Upon entering, Lincoln saw how different the room was. It was (of course) bigger than how he remembered it. Their was a king size bed with a nightstand right beside it, a 50 inch flatscreen tv on the wall, a desk with strange looking maps around it, a corner with a couple of bean bag chairs and a big bookcase filled with dictionaries, history books, encyclopedias, crime stories, mangas, and comic books. And on the walls are framed pictures of Ink Linc with people that Lincoln recognizes as himself, his family, friends, and other characters that the white-haired boy doesn't recall ever seeing. there was also another section of the room with another door saying " _Liberty's Room: KEEP OUT!_ " and right beside that was a door leading to a bathroom.

"Sweet! This is your room?!" Lincoln asked in astonishment

"Yes." answered Ink as he grabbed his paint brush and made a sapphire-colored streak across the ground, the streak opened up into a portal.

Ink then grasped Lincoln's arm as they entered the portal and into the multiverse.

* * *

Ink held on to Lincoln's arm as he flew the course of their destination while remembering how his mentor Void made this trip from time to time before he died.

It didn't take long before the destination was reached, Lincoln looked ahead to see a wide gap, about the size of a castle drawbridge floating in mid air. The color was pure white.

"What is this?" Lincoln questioned as he placed his hand on it feeling a smooth surface.

"This my friend is the Canon Barrier, the only thing separating us from the Canonverse." Ink replied

"Woah, why is the canonverse so important?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Canon. Think of the multiverse as one big tree: The canonverse's the seed and the AU's are the branches. All the AU's branch off the events which happen in the canonverse and that's where we all come in, to live those stories. Look at it, what do you see?" Ink asked

Lincoln looked towards the canon barrier, he looked as hard as he could into it.

"I see me and Clyde wearing our Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack costumes." Lincoln explained

Ink looked towards the canon barrier as well.

"Oh! A holiday themed event! Looks like the canon is celebrating Halloween at the moment." said Ink

"So new AU's will be made about the adventures that this Lincoln goes on?" Lincoln scowled

Ink nodded

"Correct! But other times, AU's have completely different stories that has never happened, or will never happen, in the canon." Ink Linc answered

Lincoln lightly knock on the barrier.

"What are you doing?" asked Ink

"Trying to get their attention." Lincoln replied

"Oh, don't bother. They won't hear it. The canon isn't aware of the multiverse." Ink stated

"Hmm, How do we get passed?" asked Lincoln

"We can't. The multiverse isn't allowed to enter the Canon. That's why this barrier is here." answered Ink

"Oh.." said Lincoln dejectedly

"Well if you could, Ink. Would you like to enter the canon?" Lincoln continued

A wide smile grew onto Ink's face and his eyes started to shine light the night sky.

"A thousand times, Yes! I would love nothing more than to enter that world and meet the canon loud family! But...that's just a dream." Ink answered disappointedly

Lincoln felt sorry for Ink Lincoln.

"But, someone had to be here to stop Error anyway." Ink added, the hope in his voice returning.

Lincoln started to get curious.

"What is Error's goal anyway? Like what does he think he'll achieve by killing alternates?" he asked

Ink sighed as he knew the grim answer.

"Well all alternates, even though they're in the fandom, have tiny slivers that connects them to their canon counterparts. But the sliver is very small, like the size of an atom. Error wants to erase everyone and everything in the fandom in order to collect those slivers and add them to his canon sliver. With enough canon energy, Error will be able to pass the barrier with ease. He will most likely erase the canon Lincoln and take his place. After that...the multiverse will be reborn with AU's now based off of that hideous maniac. But don't worry, it will take a _LOT_ of canon energy to to be able to pass and Error has a very, very long way to go before he's able. And it's not like he'll succeed and if he somehow manages then he'll have to face me, and he won't like it if it comes to that. But like I said, he won't prevail because there are loads of alternates out there with superpowers and won't be afraid to fight. Like that version of you who's Ace Savvy!" Ink beamed

Lincoln's eyes went wide in excitement.

"There's an AU where I'm Ace Savvy?!" Lincoln shouted excitedly

"Haha, Yep!" Ink laughed

Lincoln started to babble and talk on how cool that is until he yawned.

"Huh, looks like you're tired." Ink whispered as he turned away from the barrier and flew off back to his home.

* * *

Upon re-entering Ink's room. The guardian laid Lincoln into his bed where the tired eleven year old snuggled under the blanket.

"Aren't you tired?" Lincoln asked drowsily

Ink shook his head.

"Nah, super stamina. I can stay awake for about two weeks strait, Long story short: I'm tired but not enough to want to fall asleep." Ink answered

Lincoln was about to say something else but his tiredness took him over and fell asleep. Ink grabbed a bun-bun he had received as a gift and placed him next to Lincoln. Ink then heard a creak at the door, he turned to see the Lynn that Lincoln helped earlier.

"Oh, hey there." Ink greeted quietly

Lynn waved at him and looked at Lincoln sleeping in bed.

"You can sleep with him if you want." Ink confirmed

Lynn smiled and got into bed with her new brother. She hugged him tight while the good memories of her late Lincoln came back. She soon fell asleep.

Ink smiled at the sight and walked out of his room, made his way past the living room and the food court and walked towards the backdoor you would find in any Loud House.

Upon exiting, Ink was now in the "backyard" of the Ultra Dimension. All around was a beautiful garden with fountains spewing water all around. He made his way down the flowery path and saw more alternates sitting on the benches either talking, sleeping, or admiring the plants. Ink finally made it to where he wanted to go, he stood proud in front of a statue dedicated to Void and Anti-Void. Two brothers who lost their lives defending, leaving a young apprentice and...another.

Ink looked at the plaque.

" ** _This Statue is dedicated to our fallen guardians, Void and Anti-Void, along with everyone who died with them. Thank you for your services. May God rest your souls._ "**

A tear fell down Ink's cheek.

"Hey Void, Anti. How are you guys doing? Oh...my bad...I just miss you guys so much. Everyone out there thinks that I have everything together and that I'm fine...but I'm not. Everyday I go out and try to stop that monster who killed you both. Sometimes I get to where Error is going on time while others...I'm either to late or I make it the last second. Usually I manage to immobilize him but right before I'm about to finally bring him in, I just look at his face and I'm reminded of that day. There are times where I'm tempted killed him. And I'm not going to lie, I always think about killing that fiend. But I know that's not what you two want from me. You guys would wanted me to treat him with endless kindness and show him the Err...faults of his ways. Mostly because you both believe that everyone has good in them. But let's say I finally catch him. Where should I put him? I mean, there's the Ultra-Prison but what if he manages to escape? I'll admit it, it's not easy. But for you guys and everyone else in the entire Multiverse, I will stay strong!"

Ink left the garden and headed back inside. Ink started to think about the Lincoln he saved earlier today and his family problems.

 _"I should go check up on his family and see if they're doing all right._ " Ink thought as he opened a portal to Lincoln's universe.

* * *

 **Lincoln's Universe...**

It didn't take long for Ink to enter Lincoln's AU. A paint portal opened up into Lincoln's bedroom with Ink stepping out of it.

He tiptoed towards the bedroom door and noticed it cracked open, letting a sliver of light from the hallway come in.

Ink stuck his head out of the doorway slightly to see if anyone was in the hallway. The only thing he saw was an empty hallway.

" _Odd._ " thought Ink as he made his way out of the bedroom.

He gazes into one of the neighboring bedrooms and saw that it was Lisa's and Lily's bedroom. Only a few papers were scattered on the ground, Ink levitated his body and quietly flew to the other rooms and saw that each room was a mess. Like how an isle in a grocery store looks after a bratty child made it's way through.

Ink then heard a sound of a baby crying on the first floor in the living room.

He floated towards the stairs and slowly descended, believing that the family are in the living room.

Once he reached the middle step, he got a good look into the living room with a sight that made his heart drop.

Error Lincoln was standing in the middle of the room with Lily wrapped into his strings.

"Thought you could hide from me, aye? I may have not found your Lincoln yet but I will! Oh...you can't even understand what I'm saying can't you? No matter, This will only hurt you for a second you abomination!" Error cackled as Lily cried.

Ink froze in horror...the trashed rooms...those were signs of a scuffle...Lincoln's sisters and parents are dead...But Lily was still alive!

Raged filled Ink.

"ERROR!" Ink roared as he leaped from the stairs

Before Error could erase Lily, he felt the back of his head get smashed with what felt like a semi. Disoriented, his wires became loose and dropped Lily who landed safely on the couch. Error felt himself get picked up by his shirt and thrown towards the parents bedroom door, smashing it to pieces. Lily looked up at her savior.

"Wincoln?" She asked

Ink quickly grabbed her and tried to make a run for it only to feel both his legs forcefully tugged from behind. Lily was once again dropped into the couch where she grabbed bun-bun in terror. Ink was dragged onto the carped and hung upside down, meeting Errors angry face.

"I'm getting tired of you interfering with my plans, Ink!" Error growled as he used his wires and slammed Ink against ground, walls, ceiling, and onto the coffee table which broke in half, and was thrown across the room, crashing into the TV.

Error faces Lily.

"Your turn!" said Error as he approached Lily as she began to cry in fear.

Ink got up and threw the TV at Error, impacting his face. Error screamed in pain as if the paint.

While the Destroyer was distracted, Ink quickly got out his brush and began to twirl it as if it was a bow staff and began to strike Error at multiple places with precision.

Error managed to dodged a swing and struck Ink in the gut, making him wince in pain, he then roundhouse kicked the Guardian in the face, making him fall to the ground and releasing the paintbrush from his grasp.

"If only you weren't so weak, Ink. You might've saved Void and Anti! Hehehehehe!" Error mocked as he picked Ink up with his wires at his legs once more.

Error's wires began to light up as electricity formed around Ink.

Searing pain washed over Ink's body, but trained to work through pain, Ink used one paint jar on his vest to form a paint lasso which he quickly swung and wrapped around Error's right arm. With a hard tug, a loud snap sound was heard making Error scream in pain.

The wires released Ink as they went back into the villain's fingertips as Error held his right arm.

"Y-You Bast...YOU BROKE MY ARM!" Error shrieked

Ink stood up while grabbing his paintbrush and glared at Error.

"I'll do worse if you don't surrender!" Ink threatened

A wicked smile grew on Error's face, he was beginning to like this regardless of his damaged limb.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Error cracked

Ink grew furious.

"Why do you do this, Error? Why must you test my kindness? You know I can easily kill you if I wanted to!" Ink roared

Error laughed

"If you had the guts then you would've done that a long time ago! But the poor excuse for a guardian never finishes the job and allows the true hero to win! Once I leave, I'll turn my attention to your friends!...and Liberty, the girl who you love." Error's voice darkened.

That was it...

Ink quickly leaped toward Error and pinned him onto the ground.

"Oh, someone's gotta temper!" Error teased only to be met with a fist to the face.

Ink became to waylay on Error, going left and right over and over.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Ink

"* _Cough_ _Cough*_ do it..." Error grinned weakly, showing his bloodied yellow teeth.

Ink wrapped hands around Error's throat and began to squeeze tight.

Error began to choke for air. Ink gave a dark smile.

Finally, everyone Error has killed will be avenged, the entire multiverse will finally be free from his evil! Void would! Void would...Void...

Ink realized what he was doing and released Error's throat.

Error began to violently cough and gasp for air. Ink just stared at his enemy...at what he could've done... Error glared at Ink.

"Why didn't you finish your job?" he asked as he quickly opened a glitchy portal and entered it, leaving the AU.

As Error made his way back to his hideout, he sighed in relief and gently rubbed his sour neck.

"I almost died..." thought Error, almost sounding scared.

* * *

Ink stood in the living room with what he almost done still in his mind, he's just glad that he managed to have snapped out of it on time. Sounds of police car sirens were heard outside.

" _Someone must've heard us and called the cops._ " Ink thought as he grabbed Lily who was still holding bun-bun.

Yes, Ink was in great pain and was limping _(seems Error did a number on_ him) and in need of some medical attention but he had to get Lily to safety first. After grabbing the infant, Ink opened a portal and entered. As the portal closed and vanished, the front door was kicked open by some officers. But the only thing that the city employees found was an empty house and what looked like a giant fight took place. The only evidence that they'll find that shows what happened is if any of the officers or detectives find Lisa's hidden cameras, which they may never come across unless on accident.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ink stumbled out of the portal that lead into the Ultra Dimension's Living Room.

"l...LIBERTY!" Ink yelled as his whole body felt week and legs like jello.

It didn't take long before some alternates came out of the food court to see what was going on as Liberty to rush out of her bedroom and into the room with an orange robe on. It was very rare for Ink to come back injured.

"Ink, what happened?" Liberty panicked as her boyfriend fell on one knee while still holding Lily. Liberty quickly grabbed the baby from Ink's arms as some alternates who were still around tried helped Ink up.

"e-error" Ink said weakly before passing out.

"oh no...WE NEED SOME MEDICS!" Liberty yelled

A group of second shift medics (genderbent loud family) came down the stairs with a gurney.

Lincoln and Lynn peeked out of Ink's bedroom.

"Ink?" Lincoln asked

* * *

An hour later...

Ink felt tiny slaps on his face.

He opened his eyes to see the Lily he saved sitting on his chest trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Lily" Ink smiled weakly

Lincoln, Lynn, and Liberty were standing by Ink's hospital bed until they noticed that he woke up.

"Oh my gosh! Ink, are you okay? asked Liberty as she threw herself towards her love and hugged him.

Ink nodded as he grabbed Liberty's hand.

"What happened, and why did you bring back a Lily?" Lincoln questioned

" _oh no_..." Ink thought

Thinking of what to say, the guardian knew that it was best to tell the truth, so he confessed.

"I...was visiting a universe and had a run-in with Error. He erased that universes Loud Family but I managed to save Lily before she was next. We had a fight and I was about to...I hesitated in the middle of it and he got away." Ink answered shamefully as Liberty caressed his hair.

Lynn covered her mouth in shock.

"What au was it?" Asked Lincoln

Ink took a deep breath and looked at Liberty. Liberty looked into Ink's eyes and knew what he was going to say, she placed a hand on her mouth as well.

"It was...your universe, Lincoln." Ink revealed

Lincoln blood became cold

"What?" He muttered as tears pooled in his eyes.

The pained look on Lincoln's face struck Ink like an arrow to the knee.

"The Au that I had a fight with Error, the loud family he erased the Lily I saved...it was yours." Ink repeated

Lincoln looked at Lily who sat on Ink's chest plate. He looked deep into the baby's eyes and upon close inspection, he knew that it was true.

He grabbed Lily and fell to his knees crying, Lynn quickly comforted him, crying as well.

Liberty walked over to Lincoln and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tried to comfort him with words as he continued to sob.

"I-I...I'm sorry, Lincoln... I should've been more quicker and..."

"N-No..." Lincoln interrupted

"What?" Ink scowled

Lincoln rose to his feet as he wiped his red and puffy face.

"It's not your fault, Ink. It's Error's. But I don't want my family to have died in vain..."

Lincoln places Lily back on the bed and leans towards Ink.

"You told me that Void and Anti-Void took you in and trained you. Do the same for me! Make me your apprentice!" said Lincoln

"A-Apprentice?" Ink asked, his face filled with shock.

"Yes, like how you were!" Lincoln continued

Ink looked at Lincoln, he could see nothing but seriousness on his face. As much as he wanted to say No, he couldn't help but to see himself in Lincoln. Like what Void saw in Ink years ago. He looked over to Liberty who looked back at him. She knew how Ink felt about having a partner, but...

"Are you sure about this Lincoln? You will undergo training close to what you see in the military. And not only that, but you'll also be educated in the large assortments of AU's, including the ones that will make you question your sanity" Ink explained

"Positive!" Lincoln answered

Ink smiled and shook Lincoln's hand.

Suddenly, the idea of having an apprentice made Ink happy. Maybe this will work out.


	9. To Be Continued

_**WOOHOO! Finally! After 3 and a half months, "Guardian of the Multiverse" is finally fully remastered! I want to thank every fan, old and new, for reading this story (which honestly I never believed would get so much views). I'll post the Lone Loud chapter back up after this as well and you can expect more chapters of GOTM 2 soon.**_

* * *

 **Error's Void:**

A black error-coded portal opens up in a dismal white void, Error falls out of this portal and plummets to the ground.

"H-Home..sweet..home." Error coughed

But Error wasn't alone...

Around him were his minions, evil versions of loud house characters who Error found and recruited to work for him. The minions noticed that their leader was sprawled out on the ground. Two figures ran up to Error. Alternate versions of Lucy and Lynn jr who are named " _Lost!Lucy_ " and " _Twisted!Lynn_ ".

Lost and Twisted hoisted Error's arms around their shoulders, one of them putting pressure on his broken arm.

"OW!" Error screamed

"I-I'm sorry, Error!" Lost!Lucy apologized profusely.

Error looked at this version of Lucy who still wore the same wardrobe as any other Lucy in this multiverse, but this one's spirit has been broken. After all..what she did in her original AU, all it took was a few lies and she now sticks to Error.

"Not quiet, Lost. That ink stain broke my arm almost killed me. For once, I'm glad that he has that stupid moral code of his." Error groaned

"Will you be able to heal quickly?" Twisted!Lynn asked

Error looked down at Lynn's hands which had dried blood which belonged to her Lincoln.

"Alternates _like this one sure as heck won't exist in my multiverse._ " Error thought before answering

"Of course I will., but coming back in this state wasn't part of the plan." Error answered who was annoyed by the question.

"I would hope not." The three looked over to see an alternate Lori. This Lori looks the same as any other Lori but with blood red irises and a bloodied knife in hand, the eyes gave off an angry expression. "It's literally just another Lincoln with a paintbrush and a hero complex. What is the problem?"

"Don't talk to our boss that way! I find all Lincolns to be very special." Twisted snapped towards Lori

Evil Lori rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, your Lincoln was so special that you killed him and placed his severed head in a plastic shopping bag?" Evil Lori scowled

Twisted!Lynn gave a creepy smile which made Evil!Lori's face scrunch in disgust.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked

"Please Twisted, let me handle the disobedience." said Error as twisted and lost let him go.

Error used his wires to act as a sling to his arm as he walked up to evil Lori.

"Do you need a reminder on who's boss around here?" Error questioned

"Oh come on, I could literally take charge on the whole group easily when you go back out there again!" Evil Lori barked

"Oh you really think so? Oh man, I can't wait to see that!" Error began to laugh at Lori's face. "While you're at it, go and find the leprechaun's pot of gold at the end of a rainbow!"

Some of the evil alternates began to smirk.

"You're nothing but a failed creepypasta. You killed your whole family and for what? Because they humiliated you in front of your boyfriend? Big Whoop! I erased over four-hundred alternate versions of you and your family while you only have twelve victims on your kill streak." Error teased

Some of Error's goons laughed but evil!Lori didn't care.

"Look you senile glitch! You may think that you're the best because you're the original or whatever, but since you're in the multiverse with us, you're simply another AU just like me!" Lori snapped

Some of the goon started to gasp, knowing they Error hates being called an alternate.

"What did you say you bratty teenager?" Error growled.

"I said that you're just another AU and there's nothing you can do about it!" Evil Lori shouted

Error's evil infested eyes burn into Lori's as dark thoughts clouded his mind.

But an idea came to his mind, the same idea he has always had when it came to his troubles...

 _If you can't beat' em, erase' em!_

The blue strings shot out of Error's fingertips and immediately wrapped around Evil!Lori's body, one managing to knock the knife out of her hand.

"Out of all the Lori's I've met in the multiverse, you are the most pathetic. I have seen a Lori who verbally abuse her brother for accidentally knocking her phone off of a coffee table which caused zero damage to said phone. But you? All because your family's antics made Bobby feel uncomfortable which ended with you having a huge temper tantrum in front of them and later that night, you killed your family while they slept. To be honest...I should've allowed the police to catch you instead. Then, you would've made more use strapped to the electric chair rather than nagging like Mr. Grouse." said Error as his wires tightened around Evil!Lori's torso.

"Heh, you should've. I'm better off burning for all eternity than being with some lightweight loser of an alternate like you!" Evil!Lori laughed

No one can't see it, but a vain is pulsing on Error Lincoln's forehead.

"I'll show you lightweight..."

Lori started to scream in agony as Error's wires emit strange electricity around her, splitting her apart molecule by molecule.

The crowd cheered for Evil!Lori's pain showing that she was the most hated by everyone but never tried to kill her because they were afraid at what Error would do to them.

Lost!Lucy on the other hand looked away. She couldn't handle the sight of death, the very thing she used to admire.

Evil!Lori's screams finally seized as her entire body disappeared. Allowing Error's wires to return in his hands.

"Now that...was extremely satisfying." Error smiled

He then turned back to his minions.

"So what did we learn from this?" he asked

* * *

 **Ultra Dimension:**

It didn't take long for Ink to heal from his wounds.

Liberty, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lily finally went back to bed.

Ink Linc made his way to the labs in the Ultra-Dimension where the smartest minds in the Multiverse work.

He walked past various versions of alternates who decided to follow science rather what they normally do. For example: There's a scientist Luna who enjoys listening to music while she works, a scientist Haiku who writes poems while conducting experiments, and a scientist Rita who experiments on nuclear fusion while helping raise a family, and many more along with a sentient Charles the dog who is a scientist in one universe. Ink finally made it to the one he was looking for, the most smartest Lisa in the whole multiverse and Ink's second best friend.

She is known as Ultra!Lisa.

"Ah, Hello Ink. Is there something you need?" Ultra!Lisa

"Listen, due to recent events. I've come to a decision. It's time to go forward with Project: Anti-Virus." Ink revealed

Lisa fixed her glasses as she processed the information given.

In her world, Ultra!Lisa ( _or just Lisa_ ) used her advanced genius and worked it along side with her humane emotions which makes her almost more unique than most Lisa's in the multiverse. To go into more detail, Lisa has made her earth into a paradise! She found cures to every disease known to man, ended world hunger, found a more efficient way to make most well known hazardous objects Eco-friendly, and made it easier for children around the world to have the ability to attend school and that's just the tip of the ice berg. When she discovered the multiverse and met Ink, she always desired to assist Ink on helping the multiverse like how she did to her own world.

"Are we finally to that point?" Ultra-Lisa asked

Ink nodded.

"How close are we to completion?" the guardian asked

"Still needs time. In my professional opinion, close to a year." Lisa explained

"A year?" the guardian gawked

'I'm sorry. But this project is very complex above even my own comprehension. But who knows? You might be able to arrest Error." Lisa smiled

Ink gave her a smile back before turning and leaving the lab.

"Let's hope so." Ink mutters

* * *

Ink walked out of the lab leaving the alternate scientists to their work.

Ink stepped into a hallway and leaned against the wall. His back slid down until his butt touched the ground. He held his knees up to his chest and tried to relax.

"Boo!" a voice feminine voice shouted

Ink who was not startled in the slightest, he turned his head towards the source to see an alternate version of Lucy floating in midair.

This Lucy's appearance was the same as a classic Lucy with the same clothes and the same hair style.. But the only thing different is that this Lucy's skin was more gray and you could see her eye sockets which were pitch black.

"Hey Core." Ink greeted

"Hello, big brother!" Core Lucy smiled as she sat next to Ink.

"So I heard that you were going to initiate project: anti-virus. Is it true?" Core asked as her faced morphed into a frown.

Ink nodded

"Why now?" Core asked again

"I almost killed Error tonight." Ink replied immediately

Core's black eyes widen only to shrink back to normal.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if you did." Lucy scoffed

Ink sighed as he wrapped an arm around his adopted sister.

"Look Lucy, I know that you hate Error for what he did to you and your family and how badly you want him dead but you know that I can't." Ink explained

"I know you can't, I really wasn't expecting you too." Core Lucy answered with a pinch of disappointment in her tone.

Ink felt a ping of guilt as the two remained silent.

Lucy remained silent for a few minutes.

"I really hope it works." said Core Lucy as she rested her head next to Ink

"You and me both, sister." Ink replied

* * *

 **Somewhere Dark:**

There stood a Lincoln. He looked completely albino, though it appeared that some areas of his skin is stained with a black substance. He had claws on his hands that seemed to be made out of the substance that stained his skin.

"The time is coming. The time to end this." He said

He started walking past various weapons, such as a pair of gauntlets, a sword, and other stuff of a sort.

"You had your chance to finish him off, little brother. But like usual, I have to clean up your mess!" the Lincoln sighed

Behind the figure was an alternate version of Luna Loud who was covered in Error code, her eyes were also different. The right eye being red and the left eye being blue and her usual purple shirt and skirt is now white

"Don't be so hard on Ink. You know the stress that the dude carries daily." Luna defended

Dark Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Ink is a good kid, I'll admit. But he let's his generosity get in the way of his job!" Dark Lincoln grunted

Luna began to rub her arms.

"You just need to have faith in him, I do..."

"Faith?! Where was Ink when Error killed your sisters? Your parents? Your Sam? Your Lincoln?"

Luna flinched as her dead loved ones are named one by one.

"Where was Ink when you were in the middle of erasure?" Dark Lincoln growled

Luna tried to speak while fighting back tears.

"Ink didn't come for you...I did! I found Error and managed to stop him from erasing you fully. But I let him get away to save you from an agonizing death."

"B-But the multiverse i-is really b-big. No way he could've f-found mine in time." Luna wept

The Dark Lincoln took another deep breath.

"Maybe. But she should've still been there regardless of how random your AU was. So that's why we have to do this. What do you say, Luna?" Dark Lincoln asked as he reached his hand out.

Luna looked up to the dark Lincoln.

"I'm still not loosing faith in Ink. But I agree, Error has to be stopped." said Luna

Luna began to walk away.

"I knew I could count on you, Luna." Lincoln smiled

Luna turned her head towards dark Lincoln.

"Very soon, Error will regret not killing me. He will soon fear his Fatal-Error!" Luna proclaimed

 **THE END...for now**

* * *

 **Twisted Lynn is made by Patanu(deviantart/tumblr).**

 **Lost Lucy is made by me, more on her story soon.**

 **Core Lucy is also made by me.**

 **Fatal-Error Luna was an idea by AuthorPikmin100**

 **This is the final chapter. Thank you all for your support. Thank you Authorpikmin100 for helping me.**

 **There will be a bonus chapter after this about how Ink and Jack saved Lone Loud Lynn.**


	10. Bonus Chapter

**After making my "Lone Loud" ending more public, I decided to change the original chapter into the remastered version.**

 **This takes place between chapters 6-9 of "Guardian of the Multiverse".**

Ink Linc and Jack flew through the Multiverse towards their destination.

"So what is this universe?" Jack asked

"This AU is called "Lone Loud". It takes place during an apocalypse. The whole world is basically a wasteland with half of the human population dead. Poor Lynn is all alone in this cruel world." explained Ink

"Geez!" said Jack

The two finally made it towards the gateway to the AU and once entering, they saw this AU's Lynn lying down on the ground of an RV with a bleeding wound on her head.

"Aww Crap!" Yelled Jack

Ink and Jack entered the portal and landed in the RV only to meet two gunmen

"They just came out of nowhere?!" said Gunman 1

"Well, shut up and shoot them!" yelled Gunman 2

Before the two gunmen were able to fire their weapons, They were hit in the back with bullets coming from the other side of the RV's windshield. The gunmen fell to the ground, drawing their final breaths.

Ink became angry. He then pulled his hood over his head and walked towards the RV door.

"Jack, Stay here with Lynn. I'm going to stop the gunfire!" Ink commander

Ink Linc jumped out of the RV door and took to the sky, shocking the gunmen outside.

"Is he flying?" asked a random gunman with a surprised tone.

" _What is this world coming to?_ " thought the other gunman

Bullets were fired into the sky only to be deflected by a twirl of Ink's paintbrush.

Ink quickly landed on a gunman, Instantly taking him out.

"FREEZE!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!" **(J** **ust so you know, he didn't say "Freaking". -Ink)**

"I'd do what he says, Flyboy." taunted another person with a gun

Ink had a plan in mind so he slowly raised his hands into the air.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway? Are you Ace Savvy or something?" asked another gunman.

A masked woman with an assault rifle turned to the gunman.

"Are you stupid? Ace Savvy isn't real!" she shouted

The gunman turned to the woman.

"Don't call me stupid, Bimbo!" he fired back

The two began to argue which grabbed the attention of the others gunmen. Noticing that everyone is currently distracted, two multicolored paint orbs formed into Ink's hands. He then threw the orbs into the group, blanketing some with paint while some paint splattered onto the gun woman.

While the gunmen began to struggle to take the paint off, Ink used this time to take them down. He quickly grabbed one gunman and flipped them onto the ground and punched them in the face, knocking him out. Ink then ran up to another kicked them in the groin. "Sorry for the cheap shot but you don't call a woman a bimbo!" Ink looked towards the gun woman to see that's she was currently trying to get some of the paint off of her. "Even if she is one." He added

Suddenly, A big gunman(think of the heavy from TF2) managed to get paint off of his face and saw Ink fighting another one of his comrades. The heavy gunman took aim with his AK-47 and began to fire.

But none of the bullets touched Ink(not like they could anyway). Instead, The bullets impacted a fellow gunman who quickly rose up from cover.

The gunman's body was riddled with holes and fell forward only to be caught by Ink.

Ink tried to check for a pulse but found nothing...Only a weird feeling on his glove. He looked and saw fresh blood smeared on on it. Ink Linc remained motionless, giving the fresh stain a blank look. Blood...The one thing that The Guardian of The Multiverse couldn't stand to see.

The only thing that snapped Ink out of his trance was the sound of a gun being cocked.

Ink quickly turned and saw the Heavy Gunman that shot his comrade aiming his gun at Ink. He quickly leaped out of the way and used his super human speed to race towards the Heavy.

The Heavy Gunman started to fire but failed as Ink kicked the gun out of his hands and gave the man a mean right hook, making him fall to the ground. But the heavy wasn't done. he got up and grabbed a combat knife from the back of his pants.

"I'ma gonna gut you like a fishy, boyo!" said the Heavy.

Ink rolled his eyes. "I'm more afraid of how you speak than I am of your knife." Ink taunted.

The Heavy gunman gritted his teeth as he tanned towards his small enemy and began to slash the blade. Ink Linc simply moved out of the way of the blades way each time.

The heavy began to grow weak as Ink just yawned from this boring battle. This just made the heavy furious. "I'MA GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Heavy screamed at Ink as he charged towards him.

Ink moved out of the way and placed his foot in front of the the oncoming juggernaut. The Heavy gunman didn't stop in time as he tripped over the foot and fell face first on the ground.

"Now you're really getting on my..."

WACK!

The heavy gunman is interrupted by Ink giving him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out.

"Well, that's over." said Ink

*Click*

Ink Linc's attention is caught by a sudden small noise, he looks to see the gun woman struggling with her gun.

"Of all the times this thing jams, it's now?!" she's complained only to look up and see Ink staring at her. She then dropped her weapon and raised her hands in the air.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged

Ink chuckled.

"You don't have anything to worry about, ma'am. I don't hit females." Ink explained

The gun woman made a wicked smile as she grabbed a grenade from her armored vest.

"Such manners. To bad that they're your downfall!" she screeched as she pulled the pin. But before she could throw the explosive, the paint stains on her clothes began to move as if it were alive! The paint then expanded and wrapped around the woman's torso and leg area acting as chains or rope, restricting her movements. She then fell to the ground and noticed how close the live grenade was to her. She began to panic only for Ink to swoop in and grab the explosive. He then threw it into the air, just in time for it to explode and not cause any casualties.

He then turned to the woman.

"Now that was not cool!" Ink said with an annoyed tone earning a hateful glare from the lady.

Ink took another glance at his bloodied glove and decided that it was time to go home. He then headed back towards the RV.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME TIED UP HERE?" The gun woman shouted

"It will dissolve when I leave!" Ink answered as he entered the RV and saw Jack covering Lynn's wound.

"First time I see you doing something like that." Ink joked

Jack looked up to him.

"Hey, I might be a jerk from time to time but I would've done the same for my Lynn." said Jack

Ink nodded and picked up Lynn bridal style. A new portal opened up and the trio entered.

* * *

 **This takes place between chapters 9-10.**

Liberty, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lily finally went back to bed. Leaving a healing Ink on a hospital bed. Next to Ink's bed is "Lone Loud" Lynn who was still sleeping.

Ink started to think about what went down in Lincoln's AU and that fight with Error. It was time for something to be done, And he knew just what to do!

Ink started to rise from the bed only to notice "Lone Loud" Lynn stirring in her sleep. Ink Lin. walked towards her to make sure that she is alright.

"Lone Loud" Lynn suddenly opened her eyes to see a Lincoln in front of her.

"Lincoln?! You're alive!" shouted Lynn with excitement as she hugged Ink's neck.

Ink felt "Lone Loud" sob in his shoulder. He began to gently pat her back.

"It's okay, Lynn. You're safe now." said Ink

LL!Lynn noticed that Lincoln's voice was much deeper than last time.

She broke the hug and looked at the guy before her.

"Lincoln?" She asked

"Well, technically yes. But I'm not your Lincoln." Ink answered

LL!Lynn looked at Ink with confusion.

"Am I dead? Or am I just hallucinating?" She asked

"Neither, You're alive and currently getting medical attention." Said Ink

"Who are you?" asked LL!Lynn

Ink gave his introduction to LL!Lynn. Even on how he and Jack saved her, Where she currently is, And the fact that she will no longer have to suffer.

"So you saved me...What about the rest of my family? Can you bring them back?" asked LL!Lynn

Ink sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I can't raise the dead. Your family is gone." said Ink

LL!Lynn slowly nodded as her eyes began to water.

"Hey, Lynn. In the Ultra Dimension, There are plenty of alternate versions of your family you can talk to. Alternate versions of your parents, siblings, friends, and your grandpa, Even a few versions of that Francisco kid that you like! I know that they won't truly replace your real family but..."

"Okay!" LL!Lynn interrupted

Ink looked in curiosity.

"My family would've wanted me to move on. As much as I'll miss my real family, I know that they're in a better place." LL!Lynn explained with a sad expression

Ink placed his hand on LL!Lynn's hand. "You'll be happy here. And if you want, I can even find you a new AU to stay in the future." said Ink

Lynn smiled and nodded.

Ink was glad that LL!Lynn can find happiness in her new life. He then grabbed his paintbrush and quickly wiped the ground with a small puddle of Neon Green paint. Ink quickly formed the puddle into a tennis ball and gave it to LL!Lynn.

"Welcome to the Family." said Ink who was glad that she now has a second chance at her life.

As Ink walked out of the medic room, Lynn pulled a picture of her late family out of her pocket and examined it.

"Hey guys, I know that you might not hear me at the moment but I've been rescued by the hell that our world became. I wish that I can see you all once more." said Lynn as tears went down her cheeks.

Suddenly, an alternate version of Rita Loud who was a nurse came into the room to check up on LL!Lynn.

"Good, You're awake, sweetheart!" said Nurse Rita

Lynn suddenly jolted seeing an alternate version of her mother standing in front of her.

"Are you alright, Lynn?" Nurse Rita asked

"Oh, Sorry. I lost my mother along with my whole family and you remind me a lot of her." LL!Lynn sniffed

Nurse Rita felt heartbroken. It wasn't very rare for her to meet an alternate who lost their whole family. Just last month, She remembers an alternate Rita who lost her family as well.

Nurse Rita walked up to LL!Lynn and place her hands on Lynn's.

"Well, hun. If it makes you feel any better. I would be happy to allow you into my family and be your new mother." Nurse Rita offered

LL!Lynn's jaw dropped. She then began to cry and hug Nurse Rita.

"I would love that...Mom."

 **So here it is, The closing story for "Lone Loud" Lynn. I want to thank Mr. Dusk for allowing me to give this story an ending and I hope you all enjoyed it. LL!Lynn might appear again in the future.**


End file.
